


Puppy pile

by Mishima



Category: Five Boroughs - Santino Hassell
Genre: Foursome, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea how we ended up like this. Not that I'm complaining or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shh_go_to_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/gifts).



> Ever since we have read Sunset Park by our dude Santino Hassell, Alice and I have talked a few times about a David/Raymond/Nunzio/Michael foursome. Yesterday my girl got nasty, talking about these four having fun while I was at work. So, well.... yeah. This is for her and her fault.

We are all piled up on Nunzio and Michael’s huge bed. I could never see their need of a queen-size since they are not that big. Muscled, yes, but more on the skinny side of things. I call it their fancy orgy bed. Nunzio scoffs at me and tells me that when you get old, fancy things are important.

We were playing Mario Kart on Nunzio’s brand new Wii U earlier, but I had to call a stop once David threatened to shove _that green shell in Michael’s asshole_. My David gets competitive like that. It is cute to watch, but Nunzio was worried David would throw the controller against the wall. So we decided to watch a movie and get high.

Nunzio is lying to my right, Michael to his right, and David to my left. It all feels very cozy and I’m feeling very happy.

Explosions are happening on the screen, a chick with a nice rack is running and some macho dude is firing a gun. I don’t know the name of the movie nor have any idea what’s happening, but the way her tits bounce when she runs is incredibly funny for some reason and then I’m giggling.

I’m all relaxed from the joints we were passing around, my skin is tingling and my mind is free of worries. Nunzio always gets the best shit, bless his heart.

I can feel fingers brushing my exposed thigh. They are cold against my skin and it gives me goosebumps all over. David rests his head against my left shoulder and his hand is scratching the hairs on my stomach from under my shirt. Shit, it feels good. He’s getting dangerously close to my semi-interested cock, and my skin is all prickly under the trail of his short nails.

I close my eyes and I let out a sigh. 

There’s a hand on my chin, turning my head to the right, and suddenly I feel soft lips on mine. The kiss is slow, the way David kisses when he’s high and all soft, and I open my mouth and welcome it. There’s a tongue touching my lips, shy and tentative when it touches mine. I let out a tiny moan.

“Ray?” David whispers. I open my eyes and it’s not David that I’m kissing, it’s Nunzio. David’s eyes are fixed on me. Then they move to Nunzio. His mouth is hanging open, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Shit.

Nunzio is smiling shyly at me. “Oops…” he says, “You are not Michael.” I highly doubt that Nunzio would ever mistake me for my brother, but the blunts were coming freely, so I don’t hold it against him. Michael’s attention is still on the TV.

“That… was hot,” David’s voice. His mouth is close to my ear and he nips at it. I shiver all over at the attention. “Do that again, Nunzio.”

Nunzio hesitates for a moment then complies. He kisses my jaw, then my lips. He bites softly at my bottom lip. I’m all open eyes, staring at him, without a single clue of what to do. This afternoon took a sharp turn all of sudden. “...Zio?” I whisper against his lips.

That seems to have caught Michael’s attention. He’s sitting now, looking at the three of us in confusion. David is nipping at my earlobe, Nunzio is kissing my jaw. I probably have a _deer caught in the headlights_ look when I look at Michael. I tense and I have no idea what to do and I can’t read Michael’s expression at all.

Nunzio looks at Michael and he’s smiling that fucking charming Nunzio smile that got me crushing on him when I was younger. He reaches for Michael, grabbing the back of my brother's neck and bringing him closer to a kiss. Michaels resists, his muscles locked in place. Nunzio holds him, locking their lips together and he kisses him and soon Michael starts to melt and he’s kissing Nunzio back.

This whole thing got my dick’s attention, stupid thing never knew when to keep it to itself. What is my life, honestly?

David is also staring at the love doves in front of us. His breathing is heavy and I can tell he’s as turned on as I am by this whole thing. I know he fucked my brother and Nunzio the night they met and, by the look on his face, he’s interested in a repeat of that.

But instead of reaching for Michael and Nunzio, David straddles me. His shorts ride up when he sits on my dick, leaving his white legs all exposed. I run my hands all over his thighs, feeling the soft hairs under my fingers. He is rocking gently, rubbing his ass on my crotch, making my dick harder. I want to move this somewhere else. I want to take all the clothes off my David and fuck him until he’s crying my name as he comes. 

But David’s weight is solid on my lap, so it appears I’m going to get off with my brother and his boyfriend next to me in bed. 

Dude, talk about weird.

I’m so relaxed from the weed I actually don’t care, though. I have seen them fuck a couple of times, David was in the middle of a sandwich with these two, for god’s sake. Not to mention all the times they have walked on me naked and saw my pretty ass all exposed.

David bends down and kisses me. His lips feel soft against mine, I lick at them before exploring his mouth with my tongue. He tastes like the chips we were eating earlier. His hands are on my side and he’s lifting my t-shirt. They are cold and the weed makes my skin sensitive. I moan at the sensation. David knows what’s he doing, because he starts scratching at my sides. Fucker, I love him.

I start to giggle against his lips. This whole situation is too funny. Fucking surreal. 

Our kiss is broken by David taking off my shirt. He takes his own shirt off after he’s done throwing mine somewhere in the corner. Next to us, Nunzio is rubbing at Michael’s crotch while they kiss, his other hand still firmly on Michael’s neck. Hands roaming all over my chest, David bends down to kiss me again, but before I can deepen the kiss, he breaks it.

Then, he’s reaching for Michael. I can only stare. Michael too can only stare. We are brothers, after all.

Nunzio searches Michael’s face for something. They seem to have a silent conversation for a moment then Michael nods and Nunzio smiles. Nunzio grabs the back of David’s neck and brings his face and Michael’s together. Being the only one still lying in bed, I get a great perspective of everyone’s clothed hard ons.

When I agreed to come over and play videogames, I had no idea I’d end my afternoon watching my boyfriend and my brother kiss each other. Nor that my cock would enjoy the show this much.

Nunzio’s fucking weed was the bomb.

Once David and Michael get things going in the kiss department, Nunzio lets go of their necks. He shifts on the bed and suddenly he is lying to my left. He runs his fingers against my jaw, turning my face to look at him.

“Hello,” he says, charmingly, and he’s gorgeous.

I open my mouth, but I can’t say shit. To hell with everything, so I do what I have been wanting to do since I was fifteen: I kiss him.

Nunzio is a great kisser, a fantastic one. His lips are soft like David’s, but Nunzio takes control like David doesn’t. He’s rough and I can feel his stubble when he kisses my neck. When he claims my mouth again, his lips are everything I can think about.

Until David starts to rock faster and harder on my lap as he kisses Michael. The pressure of his bottom on my dick feels divine and I let out another moan. Nunzio chuckles and he rests one hand on David’s hip, encouraging him. I realise I’m the only one moaning while everyone else is chill. I’m the only inexperienced queer in this puppy pile.

David lets go of Michael and he’s staring down at me while Nunzio is sucking on my neck. David’s gaze is fixed on me, his hands are on my stomach, supporting himself as he rocks on against my clothed dick and holy shit, does my boy know how to move. I close my eyes, grab his hips and I thrust up.

There’s an extra pair of hands on my chest and I think they are Nunzio’s. Michael would not touch me. I open my eyes again because I need to see. Nunzio and Michael are kissing now, Michael’s hard on almost pressing against my side. Then they move and they are both kissing David as I watch.

“Fuck,” it is out of my mouth before I can help myself, “this is hot.”

They all look at me as if I’m the smartest puppy in the litter. I give them the finger.

“If we are going to do this,” I say, “can we at least get naked?”

David is the first one to move. He’s off of me and getting rid of his shorts and boxers, then he’s helping me get out of mine. Nunzio and Michael are helping each other. Soon, we are all in our birthday suits and ready to celebrate. Suddenly, I feel lost in a forest of dicks.

I lay David down on the bed and I start kissing him. His pale skin is all flushed pink and his blonde hair is clinging to his forehead. I love the way his mouth is open and his pupils are blown. He’s so turned on it is ridiculous. 

He’s beautiful. Beautiful and mine, even though I’m apparently sharing now.

Our dicks are touching and, under me, David is trying to get some friction by moving his hips up. I put some distance between us to deny him that. I kiss his mouth, jaw, neck. I could kiss him all day, honestly. I keep kissing him, working down towards his chest, teasing his pink nipples and nipping at the tiny buds. I’m kissing his stomach when I look up. Nunzio and Michael are one on each side of him, kissing and biting him all over. David’s cock is standing proud and poking my chest. He’s probably in David heaven right now. I get back to work.

Then I’m all close and getting personal with his penis.

When I close my lips around the head of his cock, David bucks up almost choking me. I hold his hips in place with both hands and pin him to the bed. Someone moans. I look up and Michael is getting all handsy over David’s chest, his fingers pinching my boy’s nipples while he sucks at David’s neck. Nunzio is kissing David’s mouth, his other hand firmly stroking his own dick. David is too far gone, his hands tangled in Nunzio’s and Michael’s hair.

I smile around David’s cock and start sucking.

David has a great cock that I love. It’s pink, the soft head just a shade darker, and slender like him. I bob my head and suck it, tonguing the head the way I know he likes. He’s writhing under my hands, trying desperately to thrust up, but I keep him firmly in place. He will probably have bruises tomorrow. Just the thought of it makes my dick leak.

I feel a hand touching my head and fisting my hair. I look up to see it’s Nunzio’s, the kinky fucker.

“Fuck, Ray,” he says and he sounds breathless, “I love to see you sucking cock.”

Michael groans against David’s neck and Nunzio laughs. Since I’m still sucking him, David just moans.

The praise coming from Nunzio does something to me and I shiver all over, sucking David harder now and using one hand to stroke David’s shaft. Nunzio’s hand in my hair dictates the rhythm and I relax my neck muscles and my throat and let him take control. He’s using my mouth to fuck David’s cock and this is the probably one of the most erotic things I have ever done. I’m feeling high and I doubt it has anything to do with the joints we were smoking earlier.

I desperately need friction. I ground my groin down on their cotton sheet and start rocking. It’s not even close to what a need, but I keep at it. The grip in my hair tightens and I’m pulled away from David’s cock, my mouth still open, a trail of saliva linking it to David’s skin.

“Not on my sheets, kid.” Nunzio is tsking at me. I groan as I lift my hips. Satisfied, Nunzio pushes my head back down on David’s cock. When I look at him, Nunzio is watching and licking his lips.

The hand on my hair is gone and I kinda miss it. Then, Nunzio is moving, he whispers something to Michael and moves down David’s body and we are face to face. I let go of David’s cock in favor of kissing Nunzio. 

Nunzio grasps the hand I have on David’s dick. He breaks our kiss and he is bringing my hand to his mouth. He starts to suck gentling around two of my fingers and I’m mesmerized by the shape his lips take around my digits. His mouth is hot and wet and my cock twitches, reminding me it is alone and cold.

When he lets go, my fingers are coated with saliva. Nunzio nudges David’s legs open and directs my hands between David’s cheeks. He’s looking at me the whole time. Once my fingers are placed on the rim of David’s hole, Nunzio mouths the head of David’s cock and start sucking. I can hear David moaning and I know that unless we pace this right, he will be coming soon.

I start probing at David’s hole, feeling it relax around my fingers. I lick at his shaft as Nunzio sucks at his head. My tongue touches Nunzio’s lips as I lick David’s cock. I notice how Nunzio’s hand is trying to reach for my dick and I bend a bit, making it easier for him. His palm closes around my arousal and it’s almost too much. I see stars. Except the part where my brother and my boyfriend watch, this is my teenage dream coming true.

I fuck Nunzio’s hand and he tightens his grip. I bite my lips to try and keep the moaning from escaping, but it’s mostly a useless gesture.

Michael is moving now. He has his hard cock in hand and he’s stroking at it lazily as he straddles David’s chest. He grabs a pillow and puts it under David’s head and it hits me what he’s about to do. I can’t see it, but by the sounds coming out of my brother’s mouth, I know he just got his dick into David’s expert mouth. He starts to rock gently. Nunzio lets go of David’s cock to press a kiss on Michael’s ass.

I push my fingers inside David’s hole and try not to think about how my brother’s ass is almost touching my face. Better get back to licking my boyfriend’s pretty dick and working him loose for my cock.

Nunzio is suddenly gone and back with a bottle of lube. Have I mentioned how much I love Nunzio? 

He kneels next to David’s hip and presses a kiss at Michael shoulder.

“You look so hot baby,” he says to my brother. “I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Nunzio sits back on his legs and I’m staring at his dick. It’s hard and the head is brushing his taut stomach. There’s a bead of liquid sitting on the tip and I reach forward and lick it. It startles Nunzio. He looks down like he can’t believe I’m tonguing at his shaft, tasting the saltiness there. Then, he pets my head and I hum at the feeling. He starts to pour lube over his finger, discarding the bottle on the bed and spreading Michael’s cheeks open. I look away, not wanting to see my brother’s asshole stretching around Nunzio’s fingers.

Before getting back to licking at David’s cock, I grab the lube and pour it over David’s cock and perineum, watching as it trickles down his asshole. I use my fingers to gather it and use it to help me stretch David’s hole. I spread the lube on his cock all over his shaft as a masturbate him. 

Michael is moaning in earnest as he rocks back against Nunzio fingers and forward into David’s mouth. Nunzio’s hand is resting against Michael’s hips, feeling his muscles shift as he moves.

Having had enough, Nunzio removes his finger from Michael’s ass and grabs his hips, removing him from on top of David. He brings Michael down the bed next to David. Michael and Nunzio lie side by side, Michael’s back to Nunzio chest. Nunzio starts to kiss and murmur against Michael’s neck. Michael has his eyes closed and his mouth open. He’s frantically nodding at whatever Nunzio’s just said.

Michael starts tugging at David’s side, urging to turn and face him. I sit back and watch as they kiss, moving my hand along my length.

“Are you only going to watch, Ray?” Nunzio says as he’s lining his dick and pushing it inside Michael. Michael gasps againsts David’s lips. _Fucking hot_.

Nunzio starts to rock against Michael gently. David is watching Michael’s face and touching his own dick. I move, mirroring their position, lying myself behind David. My boy turns his head to kiss me. It’s sloppy and messy and hot. Perfect.

I hold my cock in hand and nudge it between David’s cheeks, teasing his wet hole. He throws his head back and moans. The noises he’s making get muffled by Michael’s and Nunzio’s groans.

I push forward, breaching the muscle, inch by inch. He’s so tight as he lets me in. I bite his shoulder trying not to come.

I start slow, giving David time to adjust around me, but my pace gets fast and hard soon. My thrusts pushing David forward against Michael. They masturbate each other as they kiss. 

From behind Michael, Nunzio winks at me.

I grip David’s hips and I thrust harder. He tightens around me and I almost come.

“Do that again, baby.” I whisper, “So… close.” 

David complies and I bury my face against his neck. My pace is frantic now. I’m not aware of anything except David and the way his hole is tightening and clenching around my dick. Before I realize what’s happening, my orgasm is hitting me and I’m spilling inside David. I ride my release, fucking David’s wet hole until I’m too sensitive to keep going.

I stay balls deep inside him, my forehead resting against his nape, trying to catch my breath.

I reach around him to tug at his dick, but my hand finds Michael’s already there and before I have the chance to remove mine, David’s is coming all over his stomach, mouth open in a silent moan. Judging by Michael’s face, he’s just done the same.

David is boneless in my arms. His eyes are closed and his breathing trying to settle as I scatter small kisses all over his shoulder and neck. I hug him closer to my body, whispering sweet nothings that I’m sure he’s already forgotten. I wince as my dick slips out of him, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

Nunzio is lying on his back, all spread out with Michael snuggling on his chest.

David turns in my embrace, nosing at my jaw and asking for a kiss. He’s half asleep already. I brush his lips with mine and David tucks his head under my chin and sighs happily. When I close my eyes, it’s very hard to open them again.

So, I keep them closed and let sleep claim me, too.

When I wake up the sun is coming through the window, shining upon my bare ass. The clock sitting on Nunzio’s bedside table tells me it’s almost eight in the morning. I’m alone in the bed and it’s just my luck, going to bed with three man and waking up by myself. The sheets are still warm to my touch, which tells me I haven’t been alone for too long.

I stretch lazily, spreading my limbs all over the bed and popping my joints. I scratch my navel, running my fingers through my pubes, avoiding my cock so it can keep its cool.

There’s noise and a delicious coffee smell coming from somewhere in the house. The manfolk appear to be up and about, so I yawn one last time before getting up. I look around for my shorts and I find them at the foot of the bed along with my boxers. My T-shirt is nowhere to be seen. Whatever.

I pad around the house barefoot, the rich smell of coffee and the voices leading me to their kitchen. My stomach makes itself known by emitting a rumbling noise. Foursomes require a lot of energy, apparently.

Foursome.

I had a foursome last night with my boyfriend, my brother and his boyfriend. Not that I’m complaining.

I stand in the kitchen door, not completely sure what I’m supposed to do. My brain is still in the process of waking up.

“Ray!” David voice announces my arrival. Michael looks up from where he is making toast, but he’s quick to avoid my eyes. 

“Good morning, baby gay,” says Nunzio, smiling at me. He’s the one making coffee.

I walk up to where David is sitting and I finally find my missing T-shirt. David is wearing it. It’s too big for him, the sleeves almost touching his elbows. He’s not wearing shorts and I can see the pink boxers he’s wearing peeking from under my too long T-shirt.

“Hey,” I say when I reach him. I curl my hand around the back of his neck and I bring our lips together, brushing them gently. He’s smiling softly at me, his hair sticking up in all directions. He looks fuckable. He looks like he’s been fucked. I kinda want to take him out and parade him around town, let everyone know he’s being taken care of.

I move, putting my arms around David and resting my chin on the top of his head as I watch Nunzio pour coffee into four separate mugs. David feels warm against me and when I bury my nose in his hair to breathe him in, he smells like sex.

Nunzio holds two mugs of steaming coffee and walks towards us. I move again, sitting on the vacant chair next to David. Nunzio drops one mug in front of me and the other one in front of David, who mumbles his thanks before holding the mug with both of his hands and blowing softly on it to try and cool it down.

Nunzio goes and retrieve the last two mugs, setting one on the table in front of me and taking the other one to where Michael is finishing with the toasts. He sets it next to Michael, dropping a kiss on my brother’s nape. He grabs a plate full of toasted bread and lands it on the table, and then, to my surprise, he plants a kiss on David’s forehead before taking his seat in front of me.

“Hey!” I protest, “That’s mine.”

“You didn’t mind sharing last night,” he’s looking at me with one arched brow and I can feel myself turning red. Next to me, David almost chokes on his coffee.

“Stop taunting the baby gay!” Michael joins us with the rest of the toasts.

Nunzio is laughing while Michael glares at him.

“So,” David starts, “about last night…”

I groan loudly as I bury my face in my hands. David wants to talk about it. Typical. If I can have my way we are not talking about it. Ever. Maybe have a repeat. But talk? I’m a Rodriguez through and through.

I can hear Nunzio try to stifle a laugh. I peek between my fingers and Michael is chewing forcefully on his toast while David tries to hide behind his mug.

I wonder if there’s any of last night’s weed left.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Nunzio says, failing at the not talking about it part, “But, did you like it?” He wiggles his brows comically.

Michael and I groan in unison.

Did I like it? I can’t remember the last time my dick was that hard. Not talking about it and my dick wants to go out and play again. Down boy.

I lift my coffee mug to my lips and take a sip. I nod once, say “Yes” and I look away.

David nods his agreement, his cheeks colored pink.

“It’s done then,“ Nunzio says around a mouthful of toast. Charming. 

We eat in silence. It’s not awkward as I thought it would be, it’s just silence, when no one has anything to say and that’s fine. Not before long, Michael is standing up, putting his plate and mug in the sink.

“I gotta go,” he says and I notice he’s the only one that is fully dressed.

Nunzio makes a kissy face, angling his head up. Michael brushes their lips together. It’s easy, as it always is with them. When he pulls away, my brother is smiling. Nunzio is good for Michael.

Then Michael is grabbing his suitcase and everything else he needs before leaving. My brother runs a hand through David’s hair, messing up his sex hair even more. David lets out a offended _hey!_

Once Michael is out of the door, Nunzio is stretching and yawning at the table, putting on a show as he scratches his toned chest. My eyes are fixed on Nunzio’s finger when they run over his niples.

“Well, I’m getting back to bed,” he announces looking at me. “Unless you have somewhere else to be, you guys are welcome to join me.”

Nunzio stands up and leaves in the direction of his bedroom, scratching his bum as he walks, not waiting for a confirmation. 

David looks at me wide eyed. He arches one brow, his eyes searching my face for what to do next.

I close my eyes and I take a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I try and calm myself.

I’m weak. I’m so fucking weak.

I open my eyes, stand up and follow Nunzio. David doesn’t wait for an invitation.


End file.
